Special attack
' Special attacks '''are used by clicking a bar in the combat options menu to get a temporary boost in stats or to deal extra damage to your oponent. When you use a '''special attack', it drains a certain amount of energy from the bar depending on the weapon you use. Not all weapons have special attacks. Melee weapons Dragon Dagger The special attack is called 'puncture' which does 2 very quick strikes with increased attack and strength. It drains 25% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Longsword The special attack is called 'cleave' which Increases your attack and strength for 1 hit. It drains 25% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Scimitar The special attack is called 'sever' which makes your attacks more accurate and will prevent your opponent from using protection prayers for 5 seconds if successful. It drains 55% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Battleaxe The special attack is called 'rampage' which gives you temporary changes of: Strength +20%, Attack -10%, Defenced -10%, Ranged -10%, Magic -10%. It drains 100% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Mace The special attack is called 'shatter' which increases your strength and descreases attack for 1 hit. It drains 25% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Spear The special attack is called 'shove' which stuns your opponent for 4 seconds so they cannot move and it pushes them 1 square away from you. It drains 25% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Halberd The special attack is called 'sweep' which causes enemies that take up more than 1 square to be hit twice and in multi combat zones multiple enemies can be hit. It drains 30% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon Axe The special attack is called 'clobber' which lowers your opponents defence and magic by the amount of damage done. It drains 30% energy from your special attack bar. Dragon 2 Handed Sword The special attack is called 'powerstab' which damages all nearby enemies within the 9 squares around you. It drains 60% energy from your special attack bar. Abyssal Whip The special attack is called 'energy drain' which makes your attacks more more accurate and will transfer 10% of opponents energy to you if successful. It drains 50% energy from your special attack bar. Granite Maul The special attack is called 'quick smash' which instantly attacks, even if you've just attacked. It drains 50% energy from your special attack bar. Excalibur The special attack is called 'sanctuary' which increases your defence by 10%. Your player also shouts "For Camelot!" It drains 100% energy from your special attack bar. Darklight The special attack is called 'weaken' which temporarily reduces your opponents attack, strength and defence. It is twice as effective on demons. It drains 50% energy from your special attack bar. Rune Claws The special attack is called 'impale' which which attacks slower than normal but increases your strength and attack for that hit. It drains 25% energy from your special attack bar. Rod Of Ivandis The special attack is called 'capture' which captures a Vampyre Juvinate that has 1/3 or less health. It drains 10% energy from your special attack bar. It has 10 charges and must be recharged after these are used. Ranged weapons Magic Shortbow The special attack is called 'snap shot' which shoots 2 arrows very rapidly but with lowered accuracy. It drains 55% energy from your special attack bar. Magic Longbow The special attack is called 'power shot' which does an accurate shot that will inflict damage 100% of the time. It drains 35% energy from your special attack bar. Seercull Bow The special attack is called 'soul shot' which inflicts damage and decreases the magic level of your oponent by the amount hit (If 10 damage is done then magic level is lowerd by 10). It drains 100% energy from your special attack bar. Category:Mechanics